


Why don’t you come and get me

by Anonymous



Category: Eminem (Musician), Machine Gun Kelly (Musician), Music RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Desk Sex, M/M, Office Sex, Rimming, em tries to be a good boyfriend but fails a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 20:23:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18080279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Em was in his office bored out of his mind, he wants the company of a certain cute blonde rapper, but the little bastard tells him to come and get him if he wants him so badly.Em does something different instead.





	Why don’t you come and get me

Em was in his home office trying to fill out some paperwork, it was really bills for his restaurant he opened up, mom's spaghetti.

It seemed like a great idea, but really it wasn't that great anymore. A lot people say that's it's cool that he has a restaurant named after a lyric in his song, but a lot of reviews have said that the food is mediocre.

It really is. Em tried the food himself and it didn't seem like anything special. "Maybe I should put more things on the menu." He mumbles as he goes through more of the papers.

He sighs and pushes them away. This is boring as hell, plus no one is in the house with him. His wife and daughters all went for vacation paid by him. He thought they could all use a break from school or work. 

He didn't feel like hanging out with any friends at the moment, but he still wants the company of someone and that someone is a certain skinny blonde hair rapper.

Kells is in Michigan, only because they decided to try to stay close to each other when they can. He opens his drawer and takes out his phone, then dials a number.

After a few rings, he hears a "hello?"

"Hey it's me. Come over."

"Why?" Kelly questions.

"Because I want you here, that's why." He hears the young rapper scoff. "I'm busy." Eminem rolls his eyes. "I'm pretty sure shopping is not that busy."

"Well it is for me. If you want me so bad then come and get me old man." Em can hear the teasing tone in his voice, the little shit. 

"Where are you?"

"Lakeside mall.” Before Em could say anything, Kells hung up. "Typical." Em then dials another number and waits for the other end to pick up. "Hello." A new voice says. "Hey can you do me a favor, I need you to go get someone for me."

"Sure, what's his name."

"Colson Baker." 

"You mean that machine gun kelly guy? Do you want me to rough him up a bit before bringing him over?"

Em rolls his eyes. "No, I don't need you to do that, just get him over here. He's at lakeside mall." 

"Right, anything else?"

"No that's about it." Marshall hangs up and smirks a little. Kells is probably going to be pissed that he sent out one of his guys to go get him.  
~~~~~

Colson was getting out of the mall with at least six shopping bags full of clothes, shoes and some cosmetics. 

This mall was pretty decent, could of been better if they had a Bloomingdale's, but Bloomingdale's is probably too high class for this place anyway.

He puts his bags down to take his phone out of his pocket and check it. He's surprised that Em hasn't called back and demand that he comes over.

Kells smirks a little, maybe the older rapper is trying to find him now. Maybe he should quickly get in his car and go, give em more of a chase. He picks up his bags and starts heading over to his car. 

But before he could get close to it, someone yells out to him. "Hey, you." Kelly turns around and sees a man with black hair, a little bit of a beard. He had on some jeans and black shirt. The guy goes up to him. "You machine gun Kelly?"

"Yeah."

"Good, names Jeff. Come with me." Kells raises his brow a little. "I'm sorry, but what?"

"I said come with me."

"Why should I go with you?"

"Marshall sent me to get you." What the hell? That old man really sent one of his goons to get him, instead of just coming over himself. "You work for him?"

"Yes, now let's go." Kells glares and stands his ground. "I'm not going anywhere with you, tell em that if he wants me to come he either has to wait or come get me himself, not sent out his neanderthals."

"Okay kid now you're on thin ice, follow me or else."

"Or else what?"

"Or I'll move you myself." Kells scowls and turns his back to him, ready to pick up his bags and just leave. "I'd like to see you try asshole." 

And the next thing Kells knows he feels himself being picked up and thrown over the man's shoulder. He was shocked for a few seconds, then gets angry real quick. 

"Put me down you fucking cave man!" Kells starts kicking his legs, making sure to get kick the man's chest hard. The guy grunts from the kicks, but starts carrying the other to the car he drove in. 

Kells keeps on kicking, he scratches at the man's neck, even punches him in the ear. "Ow! You little asshole calm down!"

"Then let me go!"

They finally get to the car and Jeff quickly pushes him into it, but before he could close the door, Kells gets him a with a good kick to the face.

~~~~~~~~~~

Em is still in his office still doing some paper work. Well he was supposed to, but he got bored with it and just decided to go over to his fish tank and feed the fish.

As he closed the tank up and close the food, there's a knock at his door. "Yeah?"

"It's me." Em goes back to his desk and sits. "Come in." His door opens and he sees Jeff. The man has a black eye and he looks very annoyed. "What happened to you?"

"That little bastard kicked me in the face." Em was a bit surprised by that. "He did?" 

"Then he stabbed in the arm with plastic spork he found in my car." Em had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing. That kid is something else. 

"Look no offense boss, but can you not assign me to go get him ever again, he is just a spiteful little thing and I nearly got a headache just from dealing with him." 

Em nods his head. "I understand, um just take the rest of the day off. Where is he now?"

"In the hall." 

"Sent him in before you go." Jeff nods and goes out the door, then in a few seconds Kells comes rushing in. 

"You asshole, I hate you!" It hasn't even been 10 seconds and he's already bitching. "Hey you think next time I send one of my men to get you, you don't stab them?" He casually ask. 

"He deserved it, he left my bags in the parking lot! Next time just come and get me yourself you jerk!"

"Next time don't be a little shit on the phone." Kelly clenches his fist and looks down. He goes from angry to sad. "Oh come on, I just wanted to see you doll. Was it really that bad?" 

"My stuff is probably stolen or run over by now. And it's all your fault!" Em sighs and gets up from his chair.

Em went over to Kells and pulled him down for a kiss, he bites those plush lips and pushes his tongue in a little. 

"Look we'll go to the mall after this and I'll replace everything, even buy you more. But for now just let me have this." 

Em kisses him more and starts pushing him over to the desk. He turns Kelly around bends him over. "Unzip your pants." Kells nods and after he does what Em says, he feels his pants get pulled down, then his boxers. 

Em goes to the front of his desk and opens one of the drawers, he takes out a bottle of lube. "Seriously? You keep that in your desk?"

"Always good to be prepared." He goes backs to Kells and opens the bottle. Once he gets his hands slick, he gets his fingers between Kell's asscheeks and rubs his hole, he soon pushes it in 

The lube starts to drip off his hand, he takes out his finger and lets the lube drip on the hole, before putting it back in. Kells whines and pushes his ass back, getting the finger a deeper.

He pulls it out and rubs the hole, making Kelly whine he even more. Em puts it back and rubs his hole with another finger. 

After a few more rubs he takes his finger out and spanks his hole with two fingers. "Fuck." Kelly curses. Em does it two more times and the entrance starts turning red. 

"y-you ass." Kelly says weakly, Em just gives a hum and bends down to lick his hole and give it a light kiss. 

He puts his thumb in and presses a little hard on the inside. 

Em takes his thumb out and replaces it with three fingers. He gets them deep enough to the prostate and pokes at it. Kells bites his lips so he wouldn't moan loudly. Em notices this and spanks his ass. "Come on baby, give me all those sweet sounds you want to make." He slaps his ass again and Kells gives a moan. 

Marshall takes his fingers out again and Kelly was about to complain, but yelps from the first swipe of tongue across his hole. 

"D-Do that again." Em does, he licks the rim until it's loosen and relaxed even more. As Em kept licking him, he started to tremble a little, he felt like he was going to collapse, but em grabs his hips to keep him still. 

After getting his rim soaked with spit, Em unzips his pants and takes out his hard member. He slicks it with lube and gets the leaking tip on Kell's twitching rim. 

He moved very slowly, almost glacially slowly it seemed to Kelly who wanted him buried to the root right now. 

Em kept on moving until his cock was all the way in. Em kisses his shoulder a little and grabs his hips again. "Look so pretty like this, all desperate and needy while your on my cock." He whispers. "J-Just move." 

"Ask nicely baby."

"Please daddy f-fuck me." Em smiles a bit before moving his hips. He starts a little slow but picks up the pace as Kell's moans and whines get louder.

"Those pretty noises and you're ass...fuck...You are just...perfect." Em goes faster, both of them only hear their heavy breathes and the sound of skin smacking against one another. 

Em’s dick twitches a little inside the young man, making Kells tighten up around around him. His thrust get faster and Kells prostate gets hit. Tears were coming to his eyes as Em kept going. 

He felt so good, he thrust his ass back to meet with Em's thrust. Em felt his cock twitch again and then he's coming inside the young rapper. Even though he comes, he keeps going until he's no longer hard and until Kells comes.

They take a moment to breath and get off their high. Em pulls out and puts one finger to Kelly's red hole that was leaking his come.

He collects some on his finger and brings his finger to Kell's mouth. Kells does what he wants, witch was to lick the come of his finger. He even sucks on it a little.

"God you are just too good to be true."

"Glad you think so, now let's get dressed. I wanna go before the mall closes." Em nods and they both get up.

~~~~~~~~

Once they get dressed, they walk out the room. Kells eyes land on Jeff who was still here. He was pressing a pack of peas to his eye.

"Hey asshole next time pick up my damn bags or I'll stab you in the eye!"

Jeff just ignores him and starts to leave. "Also next time I'm sending you the bill for everything!" 

Em just smirks and grabs Kelly's wrist, he starts to lead him to the front door. "Wow you sure showed him."

"Damn right I did."

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was stuck in my head, all weekend. Hope y’all like it. Please leave some Comment and leave kudos.


End file.
